This invention is directed toward a case for clip-on sunglasses, called clip-ons, and which include a pair of lenses and a clip means for attaching the clip-ons to the wearer's eyeglasses. The case is formed of molded rigid plastic and is especially intended to protect the lenses of the clip-ons when they are not in use and stored therein. The scratching and dirtying of such lenses has long been of particular nuisance to the wearer of such clip-ons as there has not heretofore been available an adequate case that can be easily used and carried. Former cases have not been properly designed and constructed so that they are difficult to manipulate the clip-on sunglasses into and out of. Further, presently available cases which are made with collapsible wall portions which may contact the lenses of the clip-ons present the problem of possibly scratching the lenses due to dirt particles, or the like, which may become embedded therein. The rigid case also is intended to protect the clip-means which attach the clip-ons to the wearer's eyeglasses. Thus when the clip-ons are carried in a pocket for example the clip means as well as the lenses are held in a position so that they are protectively enclosed by the rigid case.